ninja turtles happy birthday splinter
by monkeemama1985
Summary: This is my first ninja turtles fic so please be gentle
1. Chapter 1

Happy birthday splinter

Chapter 1: the lair 5:30am

Leonardo's P.o.v

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock that my brother donatello made for me out of old parts he found in an old junk pile somewhere in the farther tunnels of the sewer. Sleepily rubbing my eyes, I look over at the calendar to the circled date and notice that today is our sensi's birthday.

Wanting to show our sensi just how important he is to us, I quickly get out of bed to go and wake my brothers so that we can surprise master splinter with the first part of many birthday surprises.

Heading to the next room which belonged to donatello, I notice my brother sitting at his work desk busy working on some kind of invention. Gently knocking on the wall, I enter his room and decide to ask what he is doing.

"Wha'cha working on donnie? "

"Its a new walking stick for splinter, I figured he could use a new one since it's his birthday and all."donatello sighed

"I'll let you get back to work then."

"Hey leo, what are we doing for sensi anyway? "Asked donatello

"I'll let everyone know as soon as I wake up raph and mikey."

Leaving donnie's room, I make my way to mikey's room and see my baby brother surrounded by comic books while still snoozing away in the mess that is supposed to be his bed. Sighing as I start walking through the mess, I finally make it over to the bed and gently shake him out of his slumber.

"Mikey, time to get up."

"What's up leo?"mikey asked yawning

"Sensi wants me to get everyone out of bed so that he can show us a new training exercise. "

"Ohhhh."mikey groaned "cant he wait until the sun comes up?"

"Mikey, we live in the sewer."

"Oh right."mikey chuckled

"Let's get a move on, I hate to keep sensi waiting."

With mikey awake, I finally got to raphael's room, and before I even neared the entrance of his doorway, I had a feeling that getting him out of bed was probably. ... most likely going to be difficult.

For some reason out of my brothers raph was the most difficult to get along with since he and I can never seem to see eye to eye ever since we were young turtles, but with today being our father's birthday maybe he will give the whole hot headed tough guy persona a rest.

Just as I was about to enter the room, a gruff voice called out to me from the darkness.

" I know why you're here leo."

"So, are you going to behave yourself today?"

"Its splinters birthday, so why would I do anything to ruin his day?"asked raph as he emerged from the darkness

"Meet me in the dojo with mikey and donnie in ten minutes, so that we can go over the plan for splinter."

Before allowing raph to say another word to me, I quickly land to the lower level of the lair to sensi's room where our beloved master is meditating. Silently and swiftly making it to the dojo, I await the arrival of my three brothers who arrive moments later.

"Okay leo, you got us out of bed so what's the plan? "asked raph

"You are all aware of how sensi does more for us than he should, so I decided to give him the day off and allow him to rest."

"Boorriiinnngggg!"said mikey "what sensi needs is a surprise party, which you guys should totally let me plan."

"No mikey, the last thing sensi needs is to clean up after another one of your messes."said raph

"Hang on raph, maybe giving sensi a party wont be so bad, but a small quiet one."said donatello

"Fine, but one of us has to keep an eye on mikey. "said raph

"We'll take turns, now not a word of any of this to sensi."

"No problem leo, right mikey?"said donatello

"Right, what splinter doesnt know wont hurt him."said mikey

"What splinter wont know about what Michaelangelo? "Splinter asked as he entered the dojo

"About what im making everybody for breakfast."mikey said as he left the room

"I better find the fire extinguisher. "Raph said as he followed behind mikey

"Well, ill be in my lab."said donatello

"Leonardo, why are your brothers behaving so strangely?"asked splinter

"Your guess is as good as mine sensi."

Leaving the dojo before drawing any more suspicion, I could only hope that nothing ends up going wrong today.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy birthday splinter

Chapter 2 Breakfast?

Someone's in the kitchen with mikey 6:45am

Mikey's p.o.v

So while my brothers are still being totally bogus on my idea to throw sensi a mondo party for his birthday, I figured I would do the next best thing by making him an awesome breakfast that he would never forget.

Since leo and donnie were supposed to go shopping and stock up on food, what we have in our cabinets aint exactly what I was hoping to make sensi, so I figured that if I were to throw everything together it might be edible... right?

"Hey guys, hope you dont mind having breakfast surprise."

"What exactly is breakfast surprise? "Leonardo asked Scratching his head

"Oh nothing. Just a little bit of this, and a little bit of that."

"Sounds to me, like donnie needs to work on some kind of antidote to save our stomachs after we get done mikey's food."said raphael

"Say what you want raphie boy because, nothing you say will ever hurt my awesome cooking skills."

"Excuse me for insulting your cooking mikey."raph said sarcastically

"Just for that raphie, you're getting an extra big helping."

"Raph, I thought you were going to behave."said Leonardo

"Relax leo, im not going to hurt mikey until after sensi's birthday."raph sighed

"Breakfast is almost ready bros."

"I'd better go and get donnie. "Raph said as he left the room

"Mikey, do you need a hand in there?"asked leonardo

"I'm good leo."

Keeping my bro out of the kitchen was the last thing I wanted to do, but I didnt want him to ruin sensi's breakfast surprise which didn't look as good or smelled as good like I had hoped. And since it was too early to go out and grab a pizza, I guess I might as well give them what I considered to be a masterpiece, if I do say so myself.

Carrying the food out to the table , I yelled that breakfast was ready. With none of my brothers rushing over to the table like whenever we have a pizza, I decided to bring the food to them instead. Since leo was the one closer to me, I gave him a plate of food and then got to work on plates for raph and donnie.

"Okay leo, now eat up before it gets cold."

"Uh mikey, shouldn't you wait for splinter? Since you made this for his birthday?"asked leonardo

"Oh, don't worry, I'll bring sensi his breakfast personally. "

Heading to the lab where I could hear donnie and raph, I kicked open the door and handed them the plates of food.

"Here guys, it's ready."

"Exactly what is it?"asked donatello as he pushed the food around with his fork

"It's breakfast, duh . so eat up."

"We gotta stop him before he feeds this to sensi."said donatello

"Im with ya on that one donnie."said raphael

Since splinter was still waiting for breakfast, I made my way to his room with his breakfast until I was stopped by my brothers who wouldnt let me pass.

"Uh, dudes would you mind moving out of the way. "

"Sorry mikey, but you aint going anywhere. "said raphael

"Come on guys, I have to get this to sensi. "

"Sorry michelangelo, but you can't give that to splinter."said Leonardo

"And why not?"

"Because mikey, I took a look at that in my lab and it actually started moving. "Said donatello

"Don't be so ridiculous. "

Waving off what donnie had said I pushed through my brothers and was about to knock on the door when just like donnie said the food started moving. Completely caught off guard, I screamed and dropped the plate on the floor.

Unaware that sensi was meditating, he came out of the bedroom to see what was going on, and by that time my brothers and I were fighting against what was supposed to be our breakfast.

" What is going on out here?"asked splinter

"Just a second sensi."said Leonardo

"Mikey, remind us to never let you cook again."said raphael

"What exactly did you use to cook?"asked donatello

"Whatever was in the cabinets. "

"Did you use anything else?"asked donatello

"Oh yeah, it was some kind of blue crystals that I figured were some kind of seasoning. "

"Those weren't seasoning. "Donatello sighed

After we got done fighting the breakfast monster, donnie insisted that I show him exactly what I did in the kitchen, while splinter sent raph and leo out for food so that he could make breakfast for all of us.

Oh well, guess alls well that ends well right ?


End file.
